New Family 2 capitulo 4
by creppylover
Summary: CUMNPLEAÑOS FELIZ...CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ :DDDD. de Laney...:P Corey tiene planeado una gran sorpresa para el cumple de Laney.


**IN THE JUNGLE THE MIGHTY JUNGLE THE LION SLEEPS TONIIIGHT...IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...XD WTF ESCRIBI ESO?...COMO SEA,CUARTO CAPITULO DE THE NEW FAMILI 2 :D,**

**.**

**QUIZAS SE PREGUNTAN PORQUE LO PUBLICO TAN RAPIDO EH?...PUES ES QUE YA TENGO LOS 24 O 23 CAPITULOS ESCRTIOS :D,Y QUIEN SABE CUANTOS LOGRE PUBLICAR. :P**

**COMO SEA...**

**HORA DE LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.**

* * *

**Cap4:el cumpleaños de Laney**

En el garaje de ,Carrie,Kin,Kon,Clare,Carl y Lenny estaban planeando algo.

Corey:bien tenemos 3 horas para preparar la sorpresa para Lanes

Carrie:eh..donde dijiste que lo haremos?

Corey:en la casa de Lenny..

Lenny:eh porque en la mía!?

Corey:porque tiene una piscina...

Lenny:no será porque cuando todos se vayan y quede sucio yo tendré que recogerlo y sufrir?

Corey:exacto!

Carrie:no se ustedes,pero yo le pienso regalar unas nuevas cuerdas para su bajo..

Lenny:pues nosotros iremos al cine ,olvide comprarle un regalo así que pensé que una película lo arreglaría

Corey:._(una venita aparece en su cabeza)_bueno como sea aquí esta los planos...

Trina:oigan que están haciendo!? _(dice bajando las escaleras)_

Corey:es una fiesta sorpresa para Laney..

Trina:le vas a hacer una fiesta sorpresa a tu novia?

Corey:que no es mi novia!

Trina:hmm..bueno pues esperó que no hagan nada que sea desastroso,cuidare al hermano de el apuesto Nick Mallory hoy y no quiero que le pase nada!,se imaginan que me diría Nick si no cuido a su hermano?

Clare:oh yo me imagino muchas cosas...

Carl:no es cierto tu no tienes imaginación hermanita

Clare:hablo de otras cosas zopenco

Carl:ohh...

Corey:tranquila hermana,no será tan peligroso ...creo

Trina:pues estaré ahí para comprobarlo!

Corey:genial necesitamos mas ayuda

De repente la puerta de la cochera se abre.

Laney:hola chicos que hacen?..._(se acerca a Corey) _Core no estas preparando nada para mi cumpleaños oh si?

Corey:no mires no mires,oh si no ya no será sorpresa_(tapa los planos)_

Laney:pero Core yo solo quiero..

Corey:em Kon podrías..

Laney:pero Core_(antes de que dijera algo Kon la mete en un saco y la deja en la entrada)_

Kon:eh cargado muchos costales con personas ruidosas dentro,pero esta es la primera vez que se quien esta dentro..._(entra al garaje)_

Laney:arg,no entiende que lo único que quiero de cumpleaños es pasar un tiempo a solas con...olvídalo_(se retira)_

Chico:querías estar un tiempo a solas con...la bolsa?

**-con Laney-**

Ella estaba caminando en el camino,cuando escucha a una banda callejera tocar una canción romántica y ella por alguna razón empieza a cantar.

_**[Laney]**_  
_**Es mi cumpleaños, y yo tan solo deseo hoy**_  
_**Pasar un tiempo a solas con ese chico que es mi amor**_  
_**Y no me importa que no sea elegante**_  
_**Tal vez ni siquiera espero el romance**_  
_**Con el tiempo yo ya reduje mis esperanzas**_

Kin y Kon caminan por ahí cargando unos tubos.

_**[Kin y Kon]**_  
_**Esperanzas...**_

_**[Laney]**_  
_**No quiero un auto ni una flor,**_  
_**Solo él y yo, sin nadie alrededor**_  
_**No me perturbará (No me perturbará)**_  
_**Esa ruleta emocional (Ruleta emocional)**_  
_**Y con cualquier detalle me he de conformar...**_

_**Como comer papas fritas: ¡Lo tomo!**_  
_**Un vuelo en espera: ¡Yo voy! (¡Yo voy!)**_  
_**O en un derrumbe: ¡Perfecto! (¡Perfecto!)**_  
_**O cargar un piano: ¡Es mi ilusión!**_

_**Ir con el dentista: ¡Bien por mí! (¡Bien por mí!)**_  
_**En un apestoso tren: ¡Da igual! (¡Da igual!)**_  
_**Si hubiera que retapizar un mueble:**_  
_**¡Eso es sensacional!**_

_**Porque es mi deseo ideal;**_  
_**Un tiempo a solas con mi sabio**_  
_**Musical**_  
_**Yo no pido nada más, solo una chica soy**_  
_**Y me alegraría a tener...**_  
_**Un rato a solas con él**_  
_**Sola con él.**_

...

Laney:ah..._(su celular empieza a sonar y el mensaje dice así)_

_"Ve la casa de Lenny._  
_-Carrie-"_

Laney:bueno no tengo otra opción_(guarda el celular y empieza a caminar)_

**-Mientras tanto en casa de Lenny-**

Lenny:Corey hay mucha gente aquí,y todos son desconocidos

Corey:ejjejejejje..._(empieza a reír malvadamente por lo bajo mientras un aura oscura lo cubría asustando a Lenny)_are que toda esta gente haga un gran desastre aquí para que tu lo limpies por ti solo hasta quedar exhausto y así no podrás ir con Lanes al cine y yo tendré que replasarte_(el se hacia mas grande con una sonrisa diabólica mientras emitía una aura oscura)_AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAA

Lenny:e-estas loco Riffin!_(el estaba sentado en el pasto con una gotita en la cabeza mientras temblaba de miedo)_

Carrie:oye Riffin ya deja en paz a Lens,no te vas a morir si va con Laney al cine...

Corey:_(vuelve a ser normal)_como es que tu no estas celosa de que salgan juntos!?

Carrie:celosa?,porque tendría que estarlo?

Corey y Lenny:es un chiste?..._(ellos tenían una cara mas o menos así =_=u)_

Carrie:q-que esta pasando?...díganme!

Corey y Lenny:no vale la pena =_=u_(se dan la vuelta)_

Carrie:diganme!

Kin:esta aquí,Laney esta aquí!

Corey:rápido escóndanse!_(todos se esconden en ...lugares XD,hasta que Laney abrió la puerta de cristal mientras estaba hablando con la abuela de Lenny_

Laney:n-no gracias señora abuela de Larry...si gracias...d-deberas que no quiero probarme ese vestido...gracias_(cierra la puerta detrás suyo suspira un rato y ve alrededor,todo estaba decorado)_ -eh..

Todos_(salen de su escondite)_feliz cumpleaños Laney!

Laney:.. chicos...y otros que no conozco...

Corey:feliz cumpleaños Lanes

Laney:gracias Core..

Corey:ven tienes que pedir tu deseo.._(la guía a un pastel enorme como en el ep all we need is cake)_

Laney:wow es enorme!.

Corey:sube las escaleras y pide tu deseo..(_ella asiente sube las escaleras eléctricas esta justo en las velas y piensa un poco y sopla las velas,al soplarlas ella baja)_y ,tu deseo se cumplió?

Laney:eso espero...

Mick:a Mick Mallory le gusta lo que hicieron para Laney Penn

Trina:si ejejjee...pero no te acerques

Kin:Oye Laney mira esto!_(aprieta un botón y una maquina gigante sale del agua)_

Trina:AH! O-O!

Mick:wow...

Kin:oh oh...o-o

Corey:oh oh?,como que oh oh?

Kin:por accidente le pique al botón de auto destrucción...

Corey:que?(Mira hacia arriba h ve que la maquina hace un ruido extraño y estaba disparando unos rayos lasers uno casi apunta a Mick

Trina:MICK!_(lo agarra y corre)_bien esto ya se salió de control!

Carrie:KIN!haz algo

Kin:no puedo,va a estallar!_(la maquina echo humo y disparo 4 rayos blancos que les cayeron a Kin,Kon,Lenny y Corey,haciendo que aparecieran sus instrumentos)_

Lenny:pero que..._(empieza a tocar)_que esta sucediendo ?

Los demás empiezan a tocar sin razón.

Kon:porque tocamos?

Kin:se controla por si mismo

Corey:..ya me esta gustando...chicos...hora de Rockear!

ellos empiezan a tocar.

_**[Corey]**_

_**I can get your heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like **_  
_**I can get your heart beat beatin' like that **_  
_**You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like **_  
_**Ay-ay ay-ay **_

_**[Kin,Kon,Lenny y Corey]**_  
_**I can get your heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like **_  
_**I can get your heart beat beatin' like that **_  
_**You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like **_  
_**Ay-ay ay-ay **_

_**[Lenny]**_  
_**Would you, would you want it if I stood up above a crowd **_  
_**Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud **_  
_**Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt **_  
_**I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now **_

_**[Corey]**_  
_**Don't you get it, get it, I'm not like them other ones **_  
_**Raise upon the notion, I ain't hosting no reruns I said it, said it, said it, **_  
_**wouldn't let it be on a run **_  
_**'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun **_

_**[Kin y Kon]**_  
_**I'll make you forget (forget) **_  
_**What you can keep for **_  
_**For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart **_  
_**'Cause it needs more **_

_**[Ellos]**_  
_**I can get your heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like **_  
_**I can get your heart beat beatin' like that **_  
_**You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like **_  
_**Ay-ay ay-ay **_

_**I can get your heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like **_  
_**I can get your heart beat beatin' like that **_  
_**You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like **_  
_**Ay-ay ay-ay **_

_**(Ay ay) Let me hear you like (Ay ay ay) (Ay ay) **_  
_**Can you do it like Ay-ay ay-ay**_

Al finalizar la canción el robot explota,echando confeti.

Corey:uf ...por poco

Trina:por poco!?,casi lastiman al hermano de Nick!

Corey:eh ...perdón

Trina:es todo ya verán cuando lleguen a casa,Vámonos Mick

Mick:como usted diga Trina Riffin_(ella lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva)_

Corey:bueno esto no era lo que planee

Laney:Core me gusto la canción enserio ...

Corey:bueno,y que quieres hacer?

Laney:bueno... Lenny me invito al cine..

Lenny:hola Lanes

Laney:hola Lens,vamos al cine?

Lenny:eh...olvide de que tengo que recoger esto...vayan ustedes...

Laney:me párese bien,nos vamos Core?

Corey:si._(se va caminando)_

Laney:Lenny_(choca puños con el)_

Lenny:cuando quieras Lanes

**-en el restaurante,ellos estaban comiendo la malteada de chocolate gigante-**

Corey:y justo en el zoológico a Kin lo atacaron millones de mariposas,el no sabia que hacer a si que se escondió en el baño de niñas,pero aun así las mariposas lo persiguieron...debiste estar ahí...oh se acabaron las servilletas,traeré algunas_(se levanta de su asiento y va al mostrador)_

Laney:mariposas...tu me haces sentir mariposas...


End file.
